1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to small boats and more particularly to outrigger stabilizers for a kayak or canoe.
2. Background of the Invention
Canoes and the covered version known as kayaks have been known for hundreds of years. The first canoes were made from wood and animal skins. Kayaks were great for hunting in cold arctic waters. They were highly maneuverable and allowed their users to catch seals and walruses. Eventually, seal bladders were added to make them nearly unsinkable and hunting expeditions could last much longer if the kayak were fully provisioned.
Unfortunately, the very maneuverability of the kayak was also a weakness due to its instability. In the related art, it is well known that canoes or kayaks and other small watercraft are easily upset by sudden movement of an occupant or rough water in which waves hit against the boat side and can potentially tilt it over in an upsetting fashion. To counter the instability, it is known to attach outriggers as was common in Hawaii. While this improves stability, it greatly reduces the maneuverability so highly prized among kayak operators.
There is a need for a kayak type boat that maintains maneuverability yet is stable. Additionally, it is known that it requires many hours of practice to become an experienced boatman in a canoe or kayak.